My Mine
by Cassmy
Summary: Jae Hwan yang berusaha mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya yaitu Hongbin. Bagaimana ceritanya silakan baca sequel I Love You Forever. KenBin Mian summary jelek
1. Chapter 1

My Mine

Author : Jinnie

Cast : Lee Jae Hwan dan Lee Hong Bin VIXX (KenBin)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance (sewaktu" bisa bertambah)

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri dan cerita milik author sendiri

Warning : Author baru, boys x boys, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur maksa dll

Don't Like Don't Read.

Mian cerita yang I Love You Forever alurnya cepatan, untuk menebusnya min buat sequelnya

Maaf jika ceritanya tidak memuaskan karna masih author baru

CHAPTER 1

Happy Reading~~~

"Kongie kau tidak boleh pergi karena mulai sekarang kau kekasih hyung" tintah Jae Hwan setelah selesai dari aktivitas panasnya tadi bersama Hongbin

"Um, hyungie Kongie tetap harus pergi meski hyungie adalah kekasih Kongie sekarang" ucap Hongbin yang lebih tepat seperti bisikan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Jae Hwan

Jae Hwan yang mendengar perkataan Hongbin segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Hongbin dan menatap kedua manik mata Hongbin tajam "Apa yang kau katakan? Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan hyung disini?" tanyanya geram

"Mian hyungie tapi Kongie janji akan kembali ke Seoul lagi setelah kesehatan eomma pulih" kata Hongbin menyakinkan

"Yakso" ucap Jae Hwan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan mengaikannya ke jari kelingking Hongbin sebagai tanda janji diantara mereka

"Yakso" ucap Hongbin

"Tapi ada syaratnya" bisik Jae Hwan senduktif yang membuat bulu kuduk Hongbin merinding, sepertinya akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Hongbin setelah ini

"A-p-a?" tanya Hongbin gugup

"Sebelum kau pergi kau harus melayani hyung sampai puas dan setiap hyung menghubungi Kongie, Kongie harus segera mengangkatnya kalau tidak terima saja hukumannya" bisik Jae Hwan senduktif dengan suara sexynya yang membuat libido Hongbin meningkat

"Tapi tidak disini hyungie, bagaimana kalau di apartement hyungie saja" saran Hongbin takut-takut jika mereka bercinta di kantor nanti akan ada yang tau.

"Arrasseo, ppali pakai pakaian Kongie" putus Jae Hwan yang langsung memakai bajunya, lalu segera menarik tangan Hongbin untuk pergi dari ruangan itu menuju basement tempat mobil sportnya diparkirkan. Hongbin yang tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Jae Hwan hanya pasrah saja

# In Apartement

"Ugh.. hyungie ini masih diluar" kata Hongbin berusaha melepaskan pagutan Jae Hwan padalah mereka masih diluar apartement, Jae Hwan tidak ambil pusing dia segera membawa tubuh mungil Hongbin ala Bridal Style menuju kamar utama setelah berhasil membuka pintu apartementnya dan di mulailah ronde kedua diantara mereka dengan desahan-desahan erotis yang dikeluarkan Hongbin bahkan mungkin akan ada ronde-ronde yang berikutnya dilihat dari nafsu Jae Hwan yang tidak akan melepaskan Hongbin barang sedetikpun, dia ingin menghapal setiap lekuk tubuh Hongbin dan memberikan tanda merah kesetiap tubuhnya untuk memberitahukan kepada setiap orang yang berani mendekati Hongbin bahwa Hongbin cuma miliknya seorang terdengar egois bukan tapi itulah cinta.

"Ha..ha..ha..ha..hyungie sudah Kongie cape" kata Hongbin yang berusaha mengatur napasnya setelah klimaksnya yang entah keberapa kalinya. Bagaimana tidak cape ini sudah 6 jam dari sesi bercinta mereka, sedangkan Jae Hwan seperti belum puas tapi dia tidak boleh egois, Hongbin butuh istirahat dan dia juga butuh tenaga untuk bekerja besok dan melakukan aktivitas panasnya lagi.

"Ne, Kongie istirahat ne. Saranghae chu" kata Jae Hwan membelai surai madu Hongbin lembut dan menciumnya

"Nado saranghae hyungie" balas Hongbin yang langsung terlelap menuju alam mimpinya dan diikuti oleh Jae Hwan sambil memeluk pinggang Hongbin possesive

Suara burung-burung berkicauan sahut-mengahut menjadi latar suasana pagi di hari yang cerah ini di sebuah apartement mewah kawasan Gangnam dengan dua insan yang masih bergelung dalam selimutnya enggan bangun dari peraduannya lantaran rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menyerang padahal matahari sudah berdiri ditempatnya dengan kokohnya bahkan cahayanya sudah menerobos bebas masuk ke cela-cela tirai jendela yang terbuka tapi tidak juga mengusik tidur dua insan itu yang saling berbagi kehagatan satu sama lain tapi hal ini tidak berlangsung lama setelah terdengar nada dering ponsel yang terletak di atas meja samping tempat tidur tanpa hentinya, sehingga salah satu insan itu terusik dan berusaha meraih ponsel itu lalu mengangkat panggilan dari orang yang entah siapa itu.

"Yobo..."

"Sajangnim ada masalah gawat, cepat Anda ke kantor sekarang. Presdir sedang menunggu Anda di ruangannya" kata line di seberang memutus sapaan Jae Hwan yang belum bisa mengapai kesadarannya

"Hm, apa yang kau bilang tadi. Aku tidak mendengarnya" katanya enteng karena line di seberang berbicara tanpa henti alias melaju terus tanpa adanya titik, koma

"Ya! LEE JAE HWAN CEPAT KEKANTOR SEBELUM PRESDIR MEMBUNUHMU" teriak line di seberang geram dan langsung memutuskan sambungannya sepihak, Jae Hwan yang telah sadar sepenuhnya langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu melirik jam di nakas mejanya 'Damt it' umpatnya dalam hati lantaran jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 11.26 dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Hongbin yang tidak sengaja terbangun karena pergerakan tiba-tiba yang di lakukan Jae Hwan hanya menatapnya heran

30 menit kemudian Jae Hwan keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan cepat dia memakai pakaian yang akan ia pakai ke kantor hari ini tanpa melirik ke arah tempat tidur yang di atasnya terdapat Hongbin yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan bingung "Hyungie, ada apa?" tanyanya

"Eh, Kongie kau sudah bangun. Mian hyung harus kekantor sekarang, hyung tinggal dulu ne chu" ujar Jae Hwan setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya dan mengecup kening Hongbin sekilas lalu meninggalkannya dengan penuh tanda tanya besar

"Hyungie chakaman arghhhh" teriaknya berusaha mencegat kepergiaan Jae Hwan tapi tidak didengar oleh Jae Hwan dan berusaha turun dari ranjang tapi rasa sakit dibagian holenya menahannya untuk menghampiri Jae Hwan yang sudah keluar dari apartement "Huh, menyebalkan" gumamnya dengan bibir poutnya

# Lee Corp

Jae Hwan yang baru tiba di basement Lee Corp segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya karena untuk sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai atau apapun itu, yang ada dipikirannya bagaimana caranya meredakan amarah ayahnya jika dilihat kemarin dia tidak menghadiri para pemengang saham dan alasan apa yang harus dia katakan, tidak mungkinkan dia katakan bahwa dia kemarin sedang bercinta dengan namjachigunya, bisa di gantung ayahnya kalau seperti itu.

Sebelum memasuki ruangannya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ruangan eksekusi untuk dirinya, di hirupnya udara sebanyak-banyaknnya untuk menormalkan deru napasnya 'Jae Hwan hwaithing' katanya memberi semangat dirinya sendiri. Jika di ingat-ingat dia agak sebal dengan sekertaris sekaligus sepupunya yang malah senang akan musibah apa yang menantinya.

Tok Tok Tok

Cleck

Dibukanya pintu itu setelah mendapat izin dari orang yang berada di dalam, padahal biasanya dia tidak perlu mengetuk pintunya sendiri tapi jika di dalam ada ayahnya mana berani dia langsung masuk begitu saja "Permisi Presdir Lee, apa yang menyebabkan Anda datang keruangan saya" 'Pertanyaan bodoh Jae Hwan-ah, matilah kau sekarang' rutuk Jae Hwan dalam hati atas kebodohannya

"Menyebabkan?" tanyanya ambigu "Kau sendiri pasti tau, apa alasanku datang kesini Jae Hwan-ah" katanya

Jae Hwan hanya bisa menelah salivanya dan menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap langsung mata ayahnya "Mian, Abeoji" hanya kata itu yang meluncur dari mulut Jae Hwan

"Mian, apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan rapat pemegang saham semudah itu?" kata geram

"Aboeji mianhaeyo, aku punya alasan meninggalkan rapat itu" belanya

"Apa alasanmu, cepat katakan" tuntut

"Mian aku tidak bisa mengatakannya" ucap Jae Hwan 'Karna kau akan membunuhku jika kau tau alasan sebenarnya' lanjutnya dalam hati

"Wae?" tuntut Mr. Lee lagi

"Mian" hanya kata itu yang mampu terucap oleh Jae Hwan

"Geurae, tapi kau harus bisa meredam kemarahan para pemegang saham atas keteledoranmu dalam memimpin Lee Corp dan jangan membuat aboeji malu lagi arrachi" ujar Mr. Lee berusaha bijak

"Nde abeoji" ucap Jae Hwan

"Untuk sebulan kedepan kau akan di sibukkan oleh para pemegang saham yang ingin jabatanmu di turunkan, jadi aboeji minta kau serius untuk sebulan kedepan dan jangan memikirkan hal yang lainnya selain perusahaan arrachi" tambah Mr. Lee sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Ne" kata Jae Hwan membungkukkan badannya 90〫memberi hormat kepada Mr. Lee

Seperti inilah rutinitas Lee Jae Hwan yang selalu dan selalu di sibukan dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas dan dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus dia pelajari karena jabatannya adalah CEO di Lee Corp yang harus bisa di andalkan, memberikan contoh yang baik untuk bawahannya dan mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar untuk kemajuan perusahaan. Suara ketikan, lembar demi lembar kertas dibalik yang menjadi suasana hidup diruangan itu selebihnya hanya keheningan yang menerpa ruangan itu, kemana penghuningnya sepertinya dia sedang larut dalam kesibukannya mengerjakan dan mempelajari dokumen-dokumen bahkan suara dering telpon dan ketukan pintu di hiraukannya sehingga orang yang berada diluar sana masuk tanpa permisi dan "Ya! LEE JAE HWAN SEASIK ITUKAH PEKERJAANMU" tanyanya sarkastik

"Nona Lee dimana sopan santun mu" kata Jae Hwan kesal atas sifat seenaknya sepupunya itu

"Dimana saja tapi tidak ada sopan santun untukmu Lee" katanya tak kalah kesal

"Begitukah cara bicaramu nona Lee terhadap atasanmu" kata Jae Hwan sambil melemparkan tatapan tersadisnya yang pastinya tidak mempan untuk sepupunya yang satu ini

"Apa salahnya tuan Lee yang terhormat" katanya meremehkan

"Ya! Lee Hyeri jangan menguji kesabaranku" bentaknya kepada Hyeri

"Siapa yang menguji kesabaranmu itu Lee Jae Hwan yang terhormat" kata Hyeri menaikan volume suaranya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya

"Kau"

"Ani"

"Kau"

"Ani"

"Ka.. ah sudah, bicara dengan mu tidak akan ada habisnya. Cepat beritahu keperluanmu kesini" kata Jae Hwan menengahi acara adu mulutnya dengan Hyeri

"Aigoo.. hampir saja aku lupa, Mr. Takumi dari Jepang ingin bertemu dengan Anda siang ini dan sisa waktu Anda menuju tempat perjanjian cuma tersisa 20 menit" ucap Hyeri enteng

"MWOYA! Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang, cepat sediakan mobil dan dimana tempatnya" kata Jae Hwan panik dan segera menuncur keluar ruangan yang di ikuti oleh Hyeri dibelakangnya

"Reservasi di restoran Jepang dari sini ke sana Cuma memerlukan waktu 15 menit" kata Hyeri membuka dokumen kegiatan yang akan dilakukan Jae Hwan nantinya.

Mereka berdua segera melaju ketempat reservasi tersebut

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama "Huh hyungie kenapa ngak bisa dihubungi" tanya Hongbin pada dirinya sendiri sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Arghhhh.. Kongie lapar, lebih baik Kongie pesan antar saja" gumam Hongbin pada dirinya sendiri

"Gomen nasai Mr. Takumi kami telat" sesal Jae Hwan sambil membukukkan badannya meminta maaf yang di ikuti oleh Hyeri

Mr. Takumi tersenyum dan berkata "Tidak apa-apa, saya yang seharusnya minta maaf karena saya meminta bertemu mendadak" dengan ramahnya

"Ne, ada apa Mr. Takumi meminta bertemu dengan saya" tanya Jae Hwan

"Sebelumnya tebih baik kita makan dulu, bagaimana?" saran Mr. Takumi

"Ne"

Mr. Takumi menepukkan kedua tangannya dan setelah itu datang beberapa pelayan menghidangkan berbagai macam makanan Jepang di meja yang sedang mereka duduki. Setelah semua hidangan tersusun rapi di atas meja Mr. Takumi mempersilakan rekan kerjanya Jae Hwan untuk makan.

"Bagaimana Mr. Takumi" tanya Jae Hwan to the point setelah semua hidangan disingkirkan dari meja tersebut

"Anda tipe orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi ya" kata Mr. Takumi dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya "Baiklah, saya ingin membahas kerjasama perusahaan kita yang ada di LA, apakah saya bisa menarik saham disana" tanyanya dengan nada serius

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Anda ingin menarik saham Anda" tanya Jae Hwan heran yang sebenarnya dia dapat menebak apa alasan penarikan saham ini

"Seperti yang Anda ketahui bahwa rumor tentang Anda yang tidak kompeten dalam memimpin Lee Corp dapat merugikan kami para pemegang saham, apakah Anda tidak membaca berita hari ini?" jelas dan tanya Mr. Takumi

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang di tulis oleh para pencari berita tapi yang dapat saya yakinkan kepada Anda adalah saya tidak akan pernah membuat Lee Corp dan Taku Inc. mengalami kerugian dan Anda dapat pegang kata-kata saya" tutur Jae Hwan dengan nada tegasnya yang kentara

"Saya tidak perlu keyakinan Anda tapi yang saya perlukan hasil dari kerja Anda" kata Mr. Takumi yang tak kalah tegasnya

"Baik, saya akan membuktikan hasil kerja saya tapi berikan saya waktu selama 2 bulan, ah tidak cukup sebulan saja" ucap Jae Hwan

"Hmm, baik saya akan memberikan Anda waktu sampai bulan depan tapi jika Anda tidak berhasil, dengan segala hormat saya akan menarik saham saya yang di LA" ujar Mr. Takumi

"Iya, terima kasih atas kesempatannya. Saya permisi dulu" pamit Jae Hwan smabil menjabat tangan Mr. Takumi dan berlalu meninggalkan restoran itu

"Nona Lee apa jadwal ku setelah ini" tanya Jae Hwan kepada sekertarisnya

"Dari siang sampai sore Anda tidak ada jadwal tapi nanti malam Anda ada reservasi dengan Mrs. Park" jawab Hyeri

"Hm, apa aku boleh membawa pekerjaanku ke apartement saja" tanyanya penuh harap cemas

"Ani" jawab Hyeri tegas

"Waeyo?" tanya Jae Hwan dengan wajah memelasnya

"Kau harus menarik simpati para pemegang saham atau jabatan kau jadi taruhannya" kata Hyeri

"Tapi kasihan Kongie sendirian di apartement, pasti dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Bagaimana jika dia perlu bantuanku" kata Jae Hwan mencoba bernegosiasi dengan sepupunya

"Sekali tidak ya tetap tidak Lee Jae Hwan. Salah sendiri kau terlalu banyak membobol holenya dan juga jika kau sedang bercinta di ruanganmu, dibersihkan jangan membiarkannya begitu saja. Bagaimana jika ahjussi yang melihatnya kau pasti tidak akan selamat, untung aku yang mengetahuinya" kesal Hyeri

"Hehehehe... kau memang sepupuku yang paling pengertian, gomawo ne" ucap Jae Hwan tulus

"Ne, cepat kita kembali ke kantor. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk" Hyeri berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jae Hwan dibelakangnya menuju mobil sport Jae Hwan diparkirkan

Sesampainya di kantor Jae Hwan dan Hyeri di sibukkan kembali oleh berbagai dokumen, hingga tanpa terasa malam sudah tiba menunjukkan pukul 20.00 dan waktunya pertemuan dengan Mrs. Park

Tidak seperti Mr. Takumi tadi yang ingin menarik sahamnya, Mrs. Park melakukan reservasi cuma untuk mengajak makan malam saja dan membicarakan seputar bisnis sampai

"Saya dengar Anda sedang single Mr. Lee" tanya Mrs. Park sambil melirik putri bungsunya yang duduk disampingnya menunjukkan wajah malu-malunya saat ibunya berbicara itu

"Ukh" Jae Hwan yang sedang meminum jus jerusnya tersedak mendengar penuturan Mrs. Park yang sepertinya berencana menjodohkan putrinya dengan dirinya

"Gwaechanha" tanya putri Mrs. Park yang kita ketahui bernama Park Sojin pionis terkenal yang sedang naik daun

"Ne, nan gwaechanha. Mian Mrs. Park sepertinya Anda salah informasi, saya sudah memiliki kekasih" ujar Jae Hwan dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat menyesal padalah dia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Park Sojin dan Mrs. Park yang kaget

"Ah, benarkah! Saya tidak tahu, kapan-kapan kenalkan kepada saya ne" kata Mrs. Park yang berusaha mengendalikan kekagetannya

"Ne"

"Eomma, ayo kita pulang. Sojin harus latihan untuk konser Sojin di London" rengek Sojin yang berusaha menyembunyikan raut sedihnya akibat kenyataan yang ia dengar dari orang yang baru saja ia sukai sekalinya sudah mempunyai kekasih *Poor Sojin

"Ne, chagi. Mian sepertinya saya harus pergi dulu, permisi" pamit Mrs. Park yang diseret paksa oleh anak bungsunya

"Hahahahhah" tawanya pecah saat dia tidak melihat lagi sesosok Mrs. Park

'Ah, lebih baik aku pulang, kasihan Kongie sudah kelamaan menungguku' batin Jae Hwan dan segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartementnya

"Kongie aku pulang" katanya saat memasuki apartementnya tapi tidak ada jawaban dari yang dipanggil "Kongie eodiga?" panggilnya lagi

"Kongie chagi eodiga eo"

"Kongie hyung bawa makanan untuk kita"

"Kongie"

"Eh, apa itu" ucap Jae Hwan saat dia melihat secarik kertas tergeletak di atas meja lalu di bukanya surat itu

"_Hyungie maafkan Kongie, Kongie tidak pamit kepada hyungie untuk ke Swiss tadi siang Kongie mendapat kabar dari Yura kalau eomma krisis jadi Kongie langsung memesan penerbangan ke Swiss. Kongie sudah menghubungi hyungie tapi ponsel hyungie tidak bisa dihubungi. Hyungie jaga kesehatan ne, Saranghae hyungie jeongmal jeongmal saranghae nae sarang"_

"KONGIE"

TBC

Please review

Mian kalau ceritanya ngak seru maklum author baru

Gomawo yang sudah mau baca ne ^^


	2. Chapter 2

My Mine

Author : Jinnie

Cast : Lee Jae Hwan dan Lee Hong Bin VIXX (KenBin)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri dan cerita milik author sendiri

Warning : Author baru, boys x boys, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur maksa dll

Don't Like Don't Read.

**Chapter 2**

Happy reading ~~~

**Swiss**

Seorang pemuda berparas manis berjalan diantara gerombolan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara Internasional Cointrin Jenewa, jalannya tampak tergesah-gesah hingga beberapa kali dirinya harus menabrak orang dan mengucapkan kata maaf. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhwatiran akan sesuatu hal yang belum bisa ia yakini.

Lelah

Hal itu yang ia rasakan tapi untuk sekarang rasa itu harus segera ia tepis karena di dalam pikiranya terus terbayang-bayang akan kata-kata adiknya di Seoul tadi yang memberitahukan kondiri ibu mereka. Sebagai anak tertua dia harus bisa mengangkat beban adik dan ibunya, tapi apa yang ia lakukan di Seoul sementara ibunya dengan sakit parah disini, seharusnya dia pulang dari dulu sebelum hal ini terjadi. Dia takut kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai dan hormati didunia ini, dia juga tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Yura karena selama ini, ia selalu diperlakukan dengan manja oleh ayahnya sebelum ayahnya meninggal. Dan sekarang dia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ibunya memiliki anak lain dari suaminya.

"Excuse me, tolong antar saya ke Jenewa International Hospital" kata pemuda itu kepada seorang supir taksi

"Yes sir" jawabnya dan segera melajukan taksinya setelah selesai memasukkan semua barang-barang pemuda itu

Tidak perlu memakan waktu banyak cukup 40 menit perjalanan yang pemuda itu tempuh hingga sampai ketempat yang ia tuju. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan dimana eommanya dirawat

"Eomma" pekiknya saat dirinya memasuki ruang rawat ibunya

"Oppa" kaget gadis muda bersurai pirang berdiri dari tempat ia duduk tadi

Pemuda itu terus berjalanan menuju ibunya yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan air mata yang jatuh dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa ia cegah, padahal dari tadi dia sudah berusaha untuk menangis tapi apalah daya, jika dia berada diposisi seperti ini siapa saja pasti akan menagis biar dia setegar apapun.

"Eomma" lirihnya sambil memengang tangan kanan ibunya dan menciumnya lembut menghantarkan rasa senang, sedih, rindu bercampur jadi satu. Bahkan ini pertemuan pertamanya setelah sekian lama dia berpisah dengan ibunya "Eomma" lirihnya lagi

Yura mendekati oppanya dan menepuk pundaknya serta berucap "Oppa eomma sedang istirahat, lebih baik oppa pulang dulu dan istirahat baru besok oppa kesini lagi"

"Ne, oppa pulang dulu ne. Jaga eomma, kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi oppa" tutur pemuda itu yang kita ketahui bernama Hongbin, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat itu menuju rumah eommanya

.

.

"KONGIE EODIGA" teriak Jae Hwan entah pada siapa dan meobrak-abrik seluruh isi aprtementnya hingga beruba menjadi kapal pecah, dicarinya Hongbin disegala tempat dan sudut apartementnya tapi tidak juga dia menemukan keberadaan Hongbin. Hingga dia lelah untuk memporak-porandakan isi apartementnya, dia putuskan untuk menghubungi Hongbin dengan ponselnya.

"Tutututututt" panggilan pertama tidak tersambung, panggilan kedua juga tidak diangkat dan panggilan yang untuk keseribu kalinya maybe juga tidak tersambung, padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00 pagi waktu Seoul dan sudah seharusnya dia berangkat kerja. Lelah menekan tombol panggilan itu berkali-kali dia letakkan sana ponselnya sembarangan tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, segera saja dia angkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat nama si pemangil

"YA! LEE JAE HWAN, KAU INGIN MATI YA" teriak line diseberang dengan bruntalnya

"YA! LEE HYERI" bentaknya kesal pada line diseberang sana yang tak tau sopan santun itu

"CEPAT KEKANTOR" bentak line diseberang tak kalah kesalnya dan memutuskan panggilannya sepihak

"Haish" gumamnya dan segera bersiap-siap untuk kekantor kalau tidak nyawanya tidak akan selamat dari amukan ayah dan sepupu cerewetnya itu

Swiss

"Hongbin, bagaimana kabarmu nak" tanya eommanya seraya membelai surai anaknya lembut

"Baik eomma, apa keadaan eomma sudah baikkan" tanya Hongbin khawatir

"Ne chagi, dimana adikmu" ujar eomma

"Pulang eomma, eomma Hongbin permisi dulu" pamit Hongbin dan keluar ruangan untuk menghubungi seseorang yang dari semalam mengusik pikirannya

"Yoboseyo" sapanya saat nada sambung tersambung di line seberang sana nang jauh

"Yoboseyo, nugu" tanya line diseberang yang sepertinya kesadaraannya sudah mulai menipis karena semalam dia tidak tidur dan harus bekerja lembur sampai pukul 24.00 waktu Seoul

"Hyung maaf menganggu tidur hyung, Kongie Cuma ingin tau keadaan hyung. Jaljayo hyung saranghae" ucap Hongbin yang tidak enak telah menganggu tidur namjachigunya

"Jaljayo Kong-KONGIE" kaget Jae Hwan setelah sadar sepenuhnya dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya

"Ne, hyung waeyo?" heran Hongbin yang mendengar jerit tertahan Jae Hwan

"Aigoo.. Kongie bogoshipo, kenapa Kongie berangkat tidak bilang sama hyung. Apa Kongie tidak tau hyung tidak tidur semalaman untuk menghubungi Kongie tapi tidak diangkat? Hyung sangat mengkhawatirkan Kongie, Kongie kau baik-baik sajakan, tidak ada yang luka atau lecet sedikitpun. Bagaimana keadaan eomma Kongie? Kapan Kongie pulang, Kong..."

"HYUNG" bentak Hongbin yang tidak kuat lagi mendengar ocehan panjang yang dikeluarkan oleh Jae Hwan

"Ne baby" kata Jae Hwan dengan polosnya

"Dengar ne hyung. Nado bogoshipo hyung, Kongie baik-baik saja tapi untuk sekarang Kongie tidak bisa pulang dulu ne. Kongie masih ingin bersama dengan eomma, eomma keadaannya sudah membaik tidak krisis seperti semalam" jawab Hongbin menjawab semua pertanyaan Jae Hwan yang menurutnya penting di jawab selebihnya I don't know

"Tapi Kongie harus selalu menghubungi hyung ne" kata Jae Hwan

"Ne, jja tidurlah, hyung pasti cape jaljayo ne. Saranghae hyung" ucap Hongbin mengakhiri pangilannya

"Nado saranghae baby" balas Jae Hwan dan memutuskan sambungannya setelah itu dia jatuh kedalam alam mimpinya

.

.

"Eomma pelan-pelan" kata Hongbin menuntun ibunya menuruni anak tangga rumah peninggalan mendiang ayah Kim, suami ibunya dan ayah Yura, Mrs. Kim (eomma Hongbin) hanya tersenyum melihat perhatian anak sulungnya. Setelah hampir satu bulan Mrs. Kim dirawat inap di Rs Jenewa akhirnya hari ini dia bisa pulang dan berakvitas seperti biasanya.

"Eomma selamat datang" kata Yura memeluk tubuh ibunya dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu berucap "Eomma Yura sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaan eomma, kajja" serta menarik tangan eommanya menuju meja makan yang diatasnya sudah tersedia berbagai macam masakan khas korea mulai dari kimchiguk, bibimbap, japchae, jjajangmyeon, dan masih banyak lagi yang menggugah selera

"Jja eomma oppa duduklah" kata Yura mempersilakan ibu dan kakaknya duduk

"Ehm mashita" kata Mrs. Kim setelah mencoba kimchiguk buatan Yura

"Jinjja, gomawoyo eomma. Jja oppa coba cicipi ini" Yura menyodorkan sumpit yang berisi japchae ke arah mulut Hongbin tapi "Huek" Hongbin merasa mual dan segera berlari ke arah toilet yang terletak di samping dapur "Eh oppa kenapa?" heran Yura memiringkan kepalanya kesamping

"Mungkin oppamu sedang tidak enak badan, bukankah belakangan ini dia sering kecapean karena mengurus eomma" kata Mrs. Kim santai dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang di ikuti oleh Yura

Setelah selang beberapa menit akhirnya Hongbin keluar dari toilet lalu duduk di tempatnya tadi tapi tiba-tiba perutnya merasa mual lagi dan segera saja dia kembali ke toilet

"Oppa kau kenapa, wajahmu sangat pucat lebih baik kau istirahat" Yura cemas melihat keadaan kakaknya yang dari tadi bolak-balik meja makan toilet

"Aniyo gwaechanha" tolaknya halus

"Chagi benar apa kata Yura, sebaiknya kamu istirahat atau apa perlu eomma panggilkan dokter" saran Mrs. Kim tak kalah cemas dari Yura saat melihat keadaan anaknya

"Ani eomma, aku istirahat saja tidak usah memangil dokter kemari. Nan gwaechanha eomma" ucap Hongbin menyakinkan eommanya dan berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya

.

.

"Baby kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya line di seberang dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara

"Ne hyung" jawab orang yang ditanya lesu

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi

"Gwaechanha hyung" jawab orang itu berusaha menyakinkan line diseberang sana

"Arra, tapi Kongie harus istirahat, makan yang bergizi, minum vitamin dan jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas arrachi" ucap orang line di seberang

"Arrasseo Lee Jae Hwan" jawab Hongbin

"Jaljayo baby saranghae" kata Jae Hwan

"Nado" jawab Hongbin segera memutuskan sambungannya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya

Sore berganti malam, malam berganti pagi, pagi berganti siang, dan siang berganti sore hingga seterusnya selama 3 hari ini, keadaan Hongbin tetap sama seperti 3 hari belakangan suka mual-mual dan jarang makan. Hal ini sangat membuat khawatir Mrs. Kim dan Yura bahkan hari ini tepatnya siang tadi Yura menemukan Hongbin pingsan di dekat toilet, segera saja dia menghubungi dokter keluarga Kim untuk memeriksakan oppanya itu, Mrs. Kim jangan ditanya jelas dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putranya itu. Ibu mana yang tidak khawatir putranya pingsan bahkan diperparah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang 3 hari belakangan ini tidak terlalu fit menurut pandangannya.

"Bagaimana dok, keadaan anak saya?" tanya Mrs. Kim cemas saat dokter itu selesai memeriksa keadaan Hongbin

"Saya tidak yakin, tapi saya sarankan anak Anda di bawa kedokter kandungan. Saya permisi dulu Mrs. Kim" tutur dokter itu dan langsung pamit dari kediaman keluarga Kim, Mrs. Kim dia heran dan shock tapi dia tetap harus mengikuti saran dokter itu untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada anaknya

"Yura, kalau oppa mu sudah sadar, segera temui eomma dibawa" kata Mrs. Kim yang dijawab Yura dengan anggukan kepala

Selang beberapa menit Hongbin sadar dari pingsannya, Yura yang melihat itu segera mengambilkan minum untuk diminum Hongbin "Oppa bisa berjalankan, eomma menunggu oppa dibawah" tanya Yura cemas

"Ugh.. bisa" kata Hongbin berusaha turun dari ranjangnya yang dibantu oleh Yura

"Chagi kau sudah sadar, cepat ikut eomma ke RS" kata Mrs. Kim saat dirinya melihat kehadiran Hongbin bersama Yura, lalu berdiri menuju halaman depan yang diikuti oleh keduanya dibelakang.

Mereka bertiga segera memasuk ke dalam mobil dan Mrs. Kim segera melajukan mobilnya menuju Jenewa Hospital. Tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya mereka sampai, Mrs. Kim segera menyeret Hongbin menuju bagian kandungan. Dia takut apa yang dia pikirkan akan terjadi kepada putranya, bagaimana kalau putranya termasuk lelaki istimewa yang memiliki rahim, saran dari dokter tadi yang membuatnya berpikiran begitu. Setelah menungu beberapa menit tiba juga giliran Hongbin untuk masuk ke dalam yang didampingi oleh Mrs. Kim.

"Apa keluhan Anda tuan?" tanya dokter Ina kepada pasiennya

"Ehm, begini dok anak saya sering mual-mual saat makan-makanan tertentu dan tadi saya di sarankan oleh dokter Daniel untuk memeriksakannya kedokter kandungan" jelas Mrs. Kim menjawab pertanyaan Dr. Ina

"Baiklah, mari ikut saya tuan" kata Dr. Ina menuntun Hongbin menuju tempat USG yang ditutupi oleh tirai. Dr. Ina mengoleskan cairan khusus ke atas perut Hongbin dan meletakkan alat untuk melihat didalam perutnya ada kehidupannya lain atau tidak.

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya Mrs. Kim

"Selamat anak Anda positif hamil, dia termasuk lelaki istimewa yang memiliki rahim diperutnya, usia kandungannya 3 minggu dan saya sarankan untuk tidak membebani pikirannya dan jangan biarkan melakukan aktivitas berat selama kemahilan karna untuk kehamilan pada pria lebih beresiko daripada wanita pada umunnya" tutur Dr. Ina

JDERRRR

Seperti disambar petir disiang bolong yang dirasakan oleh Mrs. Kim saat ini, bagaimana dia tidak shock, yang hamil anak laki-lakinya dan lebih parahnya hamil diluar nikah. Oke untuk zaman sekarang ini bukanlah kiamat tapi tidak mudah menerima kenyataan ini begitu saja bukan.

"Terima kasih dok, saya permisi dulu" pamit Mrs. Kim dan menyeret Hongbin keluar dari situ

.

.

"Siapa ayah anak itu?" bentak Mrs. Kim

"Eomma" lirik Hongbin

"Jawab eomma Hongbin, eomma tidak habis pikir denganmu bagaimana kamu bisa hamil diluar nikah. Cepat kau bawa ayah anak itu dan nikahi kamu kalau tidak kau harus mengugurkan kandunganmu" putus Mrs. Kim berlalu meninggalkan Hongbin yang menangis menyesali perbuatannya yang membuat eommanya marah

"Hyung" lirihnya mengambil ponselnya disaku celananya dan mendial nomor seseorang yang harus mempertanggungkan semua ini

Terdengar nada sambungan, tak berapa lama menunggu penggilan itu diangkat "Yoboseyo" sapa seorang diseberang sana yang kita ketahui suara perempuan

"Apakah ini nomor ponsel Lee Jae Hwan" tanya Hongbin yang berusaha menahan isak tangisnya

"Ne, ada apa yah?" jawab dan tanya perempuan itu

"Kau siapanya Jae Hwan" bukannya mejawab Hongbin malah bertanya

"Aku calon istrinya, Bang Minah, kau siapanya kenapa diponselnya namamu 'Baby Kongie' " ujar Minah

"Bukankah kau mantan pacarnya yang meninggalkan dia demi lelaki lain" kata Hongbin sinis

"Kau benar tapi sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Jae hwan" jawabnya dengan nada sombong

"Cih, jangan bermimpi nona Bang, aku adalah kekasihnya sekarang, jadi cepat berikan ponselnya kepada Jae Hwan" ucap Hongbin kesal

"Tidak akan pip" ucap Minah dan mengakhiri panggilannya sepihak

"Arghhhhhh.. dasar wanita tak tau malu" marah Hongbin yang melampiaskannya dengan melempar bantal sofa "Tolong tiket penerbangan ke Seoul sekarang juga" katanya pada line di seberang sana

**Incheon Airport**

Akhirnya sampai juga perjalanan panjang Hongbin Jenewa-Seoul selama 24 jam berada didalam pesawat, tidak juga menyurutkan semangatnya untuk segera menghampiri kekasihnya di apartemennya, padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Bahkan dia ke Seoul tanpa sepengetahuan eomma dan Yura tentunya, bisa kita bayangkan Mrs. Kim dan Yura sedang mencemaskannya sekarang tapi yang ada dipikirannya sekarang menemui kekasihnya dan minta penjelasan kenapa ponselnya bisa ada pada Minah. Setaunya Jae Hwan dan Minah tidak pernah berhubungan lagi setelah insiden ketangkap basah itu.

Langkah kaki Hongbin terasa ringan karna sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya Jae Hwan, semakin dekat menuju pintu apartemen Jae Hwan langkahnya semakin saja ringan dan dirinya tidak sabar lagi melepas rindu kepada Jae Hwan tapi langkahnya terhenti saat maniknya menangkap sesosok yang tidak asing lagi dimatanya bahkan sudah sangat dihapalnya, sesosok itu Jae Hwan yang sedang bersama dengan seorang wanita yang dapat kita pastikan Minah. Hongbin terpaku melihat itu semua, posisi itu adalah posisi orang berciuman, di mana Jae Hwan yang terpojong di depan pintu apartemennya yang dihimpit oleh badan Minah dengan bibir Minah yang melumat paksa bibir Jae Hwan, padahal Jae Hwan sudah berusaha melepaskan tautannya tapi tidak bisa.

Tes tes tes

Air mata Hongbin jatuh dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa ia cegah, hatinya sakit dan perih seperti ditusuk oleh belati tak kasat mata melihat adegan live kiss antara Minah dan Jae Hwan, dia langkahkan kakinya pelah-pelan mendekati dua orang itu yang sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaannya

"Hyung" lirih Hongbin yang lebih mirip bisikan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Jae Hwan, sontak kedua matanya melebar dan mendorong paksa Minah hingga dia terjatuh kebawah. Tidak menghiraukan Minha yang meringkis kesakitan, di dekatinya Hongbin yang sudah berurai air mata lalu didekapnya tubuh ringkih itu yang mulai bergetar

"Hyung" lirihnya lagi

"Ne baby" ucap Jae Hwan sambil mengusap-usap punggung Hongbin yang begetar guna menenangkannya, Jae Hwan tau apa yang dirasakan oleh Hongbin sekarang pasti dia merasa sangat kecewa akan sambutan yang diberikan Jae Hwan kepadanya ini

"Hyung.. hiks...hiks..hyung..nappeun..nappeun..hiks..hiks.." ucap Hongbin sambil memukul dada bidang Jae Hwan untuk melapiaskan kekesalannya kepada kekasihnya ini

"Ne, baby hyung nappeun, mianhaeyo baby" sesal Jae Hwan, Hongbin semakin gencar memukul dada bidang Jae Hwan dan tangisnya semakin terdengar menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya "Hiks...hisk...hiks..."

Tubuh Hongbin terkulai lemah, tangannya tidak lagi memukul Jae Hwan, tangispun tidak terdengar lagi, Jae Hwan yang panik segera membopong tubuh Hongbin ala bride sytle masuk ke apartemennya. Ya benar, Hongbin jatuh pingsan hingga membuat Jae Hwan khawatir akan keadaan namjachigunya dan segera saja dia menghubungi dokter pribadinya. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan dokter Cuma mengatakan untuk tidak membebani pikirannya karena tidak baik untuk janin, yang dapat Jae Hwan tangkap dari kata-kata dokter tadi, kalau sekarang Hongbin sedang mengandung dan dia berharap jika janin yang berada di dalam perut Hongbin adalah anaknya. Semoga saja harapannya terkabul

"Ugh" leguh Hongbin yang sadar dari pingsannya, segera saja Jae Hwan membantu Hongbin duduk dan menyandarkannya ke kepala ranjang

"Baby gwaechanha" tanya Jae Hwan

"Gwaechanha" jawab Hongbin "Hyung" lanjutnya

"Ne baby ada apa?" ucap Jae Hwan dan membelai surai pink Hongbin lembut padahal sebelumnya surai Hongbin bewarna madu, mungkin di warnainya lagi saat berada di Swiss

"Hyung Kongie boleh memanggil nama hyung saja, boleh tidak" tanya Hongbin

"Seterah Kongie sukanya memanggil hyung atau Jae Hwan" balas Jae Hwan

"Jae Hwan, ani hyung saja. Hyung masih mencintai Minah noona"

"Ani baby, yang hyung cintai cuma Kongie sekarang dan selamanya akan tetap sama bahkan semakin harinya cinta hyung kepada Kongie berkembang terus" gombal Jae Hwan lalu mengecup pipi Hongbin gemas yang membuat rona merah di wajah putihnya

"Tapi kenapa hyung tadi berciuman dnegan Minah noona dan juga kemarin ponsel hyung dia yang angkat panggilan Kongie" tanya Hongbin yang masih belum percaya sepenuhnya

"Kemarin dia mendatangi hyung untuk minta kembali tapi hyung tidak bisa karena hyung sudah mempunyai tambatan hati dan masalah ciuman tadi itu terjadi tanpa bisa hyung hindari, sepertinya Minah mabuk, dari aroma tubuhnya tercium bau alkohol" jelas Jae Hwan jujur tanpa ada sesuatu yang dia tutup-tutupi

"Jinjjayo"

"Nde nae sarang. Hmm Baby apa tidak ada yang ingin Kongie sampaikan kepada hyung" kata Jae Hwan mengecup puncak kepala Hongbin penuh cinta

"Hm.. apa ya?" pikir Hongbin "Ah iya, eomma menyuruh hyung untuk menemui eomma secepatnya" lanjutnya yang baru mengingat tinta eommanya saat di Swiss

"Itu saja, tidak ada yang lain, misalnya aegya!" kata Jae Hwan lesu

"Aegya" heran Hongbin

"Ne, aegya didalam sini" antusias Jae Hwan dan mengelus perut rata Hongbin

"Mwo"

**Tebece**

**Mian jika ceritanya mulai gaje, entah kenapa dari kemarin min ngak dapat ide buat lanjut nih ff**

**Jadi harap maklum jika ceritanya tidak memuaskan**

**Gomawo buat DaeMinJae yang udah baca ff ini dan mereview**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

My Mine

Author : Me

Cast : Lee Jae Hwan dan Lee Hong Bin VIXX (KenBin)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri dan cerita milik author sendiri

Warning : Author baru, boys x boys, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur maksa dll

Don't Like Don't Read.

Chapter 3

Happy Reading~~~~

"Mwo" pekik Hongbin "Bagaimana kau tau?" lanjutnya heran

Jaehwan terkekeh sebentar sebelum menjawab "Rahasia" sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Hongbin, yang entah mengapa membuat Hongbin merinding dibuatnya "Kongie kau makanlah sup ini dulu" ujar Jaehwan menyodorkan semangkuk sup gingseng

Tanpa banyak protes Hongbin menerima suapan demi suapan yang diberikan Jaehwan, hingga supnya habis tak tersisa.

"Hyung" panggilnya

"Hmm" gumam Jaehwan

"Eomma, hyung, eomma meminta hyung menemuinya secepatnya" ujar Hongbin menundukkan kepala, takut jika Jaehwan menolak permintaan eommanya

"Eo itu, sebelum kau katakan hyung sudah berpikir ingin menemui eommamu dan melamarmu" kata Jaehwan santai tapi berdampak bagi pipi mulus Hongbin yang merona sempurna karna malu

"Jinjja"

"Kau tidak percaya, kalau begitu sekarang jugapun aku sanggup mendatangi beliau tapi setelah kesehatanmu pulih, bagaimana chagi" tutur Jaehwan sambil menatap kedua manik mata Hongbin penuh cinta dan keseriusan

"Ne hyung" jawab Hongbin dan menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir Jaehwan, cuma sekedar menempel tidak ada pergerakan ataupun lumatan yang dilakukan kedua. Mereka ingin menyalurkan segala rindu dan cinta dalam ciuman yang didalamnya tak terkandung nafsu, hanya cinta saja yang ingin mereka sampaikan.

"Ugh" leguh Hongbin setelah melepas ciuman mereka lalu tersenyum dengan manisnya kepada Jaehwan yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya "Hyung Kongie ingin makan jjajangmyeon" kata Hongbin tiba-tiba

"Eh, tapi ini sudah malam Kongie" kata Jaehwan

"Tapi Kongie inginnya makan sekarang" kekuhnya

"Tapi.."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau Kongie bisa sendiri" potong Hongbin cepat lalu beranjak ingin keluar kamar meninggalkan Jaehwan yang bengong dibuatnya

"Kongie chakhaman" cegah Jaehwan memegang lengan kanan Hongbin

"Apa?" katanya ketus

"Biar hyung saja yang membelinya, Kongie di apartemen saja" putus Jaehwan lalu meninggalkan Hongbin begitu saja tanpa melihat reaksi Hongbin selanjutnya

"Huh" decaknya tak suka lalu kembali berbaring di ranjang King size milik Jaehwan

Dretttdretttdrettt

Baru saja Hongbin menghidupkan kembali ponselnya tapi sudah ada saja pemberitahuan beruntun yang ia miliki mulai dari misscall dan sms yang semuanya berasal dari Yura adiknya di Swiss 'Huh, pasti ia akan mengomel setelah ini' batin Hongbin saat mengingat tabiat adiknya yang sangat cerewet jika dirinya tidak memberi kabar sama sekali.

Ditekannya tombol hijau untuk memulai pangilan untuk adiknya itu

"Yobo.."

"YAK OPPA, KEMANA SAJA KAU, DARI SEMALAM TIDAK BISA DI HUBUNGI, KAU TIDAK KASIHAN DENGAN KESEHATAN EOM.."

"YAK KIM YURA, BERHENTI BERTERIAK TELINGA KU BISA TULI" bentak Hongbin kepada line diseberang

"Mian oppa" sesalnya "Tapi oppa, sekarang ada dimana, dari semalam eomma mencari oppa" lanjutnya

"Oppa di Seoul Yura-ah" jawabnya santai

"Mwo" kaget Yura "Bagaimana bisa, apa oppa menemui Jaehwan oppa" tanyanya

"Ne oppa menemui Jaehwan hyung, secepatnya oppa akan kembali ke Jenawa (kota tempat tinggal Yura yg di Swiss) jadi kau tenang saja dan jaga eomma baik-baik ne. Bye bye pip" kata Hongbin memutuskan sambungannya sepihak tanpa menunggu respon di line seberang yang pastinya sedang mengomel-ngomel tak jelas

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.25 tapi belum juga ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Jaehwan, bahkan Hongbin sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya lantaran lelah menunggu sang kekasih yang belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya padahal dia sudah 3 jam menunggu

"Baby, makanannya sudah datang" kata Jaehwan setelah ia sampai di dalam kamarnya tapi apa yang dia lihat, Hongbin sudah tertidur lelap bahkan di sekitar wajahnya terdapat gurat-gurat kelelahan. Jaehwan yang melihat itu jadi tidak enak membangunkannya, dia putuskan untuk ikut menyusul ke alam mimpi.

.

.

"Hyung ppali bangun" seru Hongbin sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Jaehwan

"Ugh.. sebentar lagi chagi" balasnya, merapatkan kembali selimutnya, Hongbin yang melihat sifat malas kekasihnya ini berdecak tak suka

Lalu tiba-tiba ide gila itu melintas di otaknya "Hyung, padahal Kongie sudah menyiapkan sarapan kesukaan hyung shhhhh" bisiknya senduktif di telingan Jaehwan, sedikit desahan di akhir kalimatnya, mengoda sang empunya tidur

Dan benar saja setelah mendengar suara sexy Hongbin, Jaehwan langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan menindih tubuh mungil itu di atas tubuh besarnya sambil berucap "Hyung lebih suka mencicipi sarapan yang ini" dengan nada mengoda di telingan Hongbin, mengigit telingan Hongbin yang merupakan daerah sensitif namja manis itu

"Hhhhh" desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibir plum Hongbin, menciptakan serinngai di wajah tampan Jaehwan. Salah siapa yang mengoda Jaehwan lebih dulu, akhirnya dia harus pasrah tubuhnya kembali dinikmati oleh Jaehwan.

Jaehwan mulai menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hongbin dengan lembutnya, lama-kelamaan ciumannya bertambah intens, mengigit, menghisap, melumat bagai menikmati permen lolipop. Desah-desah tak terelakkan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir plum itu bagai nyanyian yang sangat merdu ditelingan Jaehwan. Tidak disitu saja, lidahnya juga menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Hongbin, mengajaknya berperang lidah, saliva-saliva mereka saling tertukar.

Cukup lama mereka melakukan ciuman panas itu, sehingga pasokan udara mereka semakin menipis, dipukulnya kecil-kecil dada bidang Jaehwan memberitahukan bahwa dirinya memerlukan oksigen, paham akan maksud sang kekasih, Jaehwan melepaskan tautan mereka. Segera saja kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakannya untuk mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya, dadanya naik turun, lelehan saliva mereka mengalir turun ke leher jenjangnya manambah kesan sexy di mata Jaehwan.

Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, langsung saja disambarnya lagi bibir plum itu, dengan tangannya yang berusaha melepaskan pakaian Hongbin, Hongbin yang paham kekasihnya ini sudah tidak sabar lagi menikmati tubuhnya, membantu melepaskan pakaian sang kekasih dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Tak menunggu lama mereka sudah full nekad, mata Jaehwan memandang tubuh indah Hongbin tak berkedip, dia memandang takjup ciptaan tuhan yang berada di bawahnya sekarang.

"Hyung jangan memandangi Kongie seperti itu" ucap Hongbin malu-malu sontak menyadarkan kekaguman Jaehwan akan tubuhnya, Jaehwan tersenyum sebelum menjawab "Tidak usah malu chagi, tubuhmu sangat indah" dengan jujurnya membuat rona merah diwajah Hongbin bak kepiting rebus

.

.

Setelah kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan, mereka segera sarapan lalu bersiap-siap untuk kebandara karna setelah ini mereka akan melakukan perjalanan jauh.

Sesuai dengan janjinya Jaehwan menepatinya untuk segera menemui calon mertunya itu, tidak ingin menunda-nunda terlalu lama, dia putuskan sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk meminta restu calon mertuanya. Soal ayahnya mungkin dia akan meminta restunya setelah ini, dan dia berencana ingin membawa pulang ibu dan adik kekasihnya itu ke Seoul setelah nanti mereka resmi menikah.

Sekarang mereka sudah tiba di Bandara Incheon Internasional dengan penerbangan Seoul-Jenewa

"Chagi bisakah kau memangilku dengan Jaehwan saja" tanya Jaehwan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kaki Hongbin dibelakangnya

"Waeyo?" bukannya menjawab, Hongbin malah bertanya dengan tampang bingungnya yang membuat dirinya imut di mata Jaehwan

"Aku rasa sudah sepantasnya Kongie memanggil nama hyung tanpa embel-embel hyung lagi" jelasnya mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada kekasih hatinya ini

"Hmmm, baiklah jika itu membuat hyu.. eh hwanie, bolehkah Kongie memangil hyung seperti itu" ucap dan pinta Hongbin penuh harap cemas

Jaehwan menautkan alisnya bingung tapi tak lama kemudian senyum manis berkembang dibibirnya "Hwanie, hmm terdengan sangat manis"

"Jinjjayo?" antusias Hongbin yang diangguki oleh Jaehwan "Gomawo Hwanie saranghae" ucapnya berhambur kepelukan sang kekasih dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas

"Cheonma chagi, nah sekarang ayo kita masuk kedalam, sebentar lagi pesawat kita akan lepas landas" ujar Jaehwan sambil menuntun Hongbin memasuki pesawat Seoul Air Lines

.

.

"Eomma, Yura aku pulang" teriak Hongbin saat memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim, Mrs. Kim dan Yura segera keluar mendatangi arah suara itu yang berada diruang tamu kediaman itu "Eomma bogoshipo" Hongbin segera berhampur kepelukan ibunya setelah melihat ibunya berjalan ke arahnya

"Nado bogoshipo chagi, eh siapa itu" balas dan tanya Mrs. Kim melepaskan pelukan putra sulungnya lalu menghampiri sesosok pemuda yang berdiri dibelakang anaknya

"Annyeonghaseyo Mrs. Kim, Lee Jaehwan imnida" sapa Jaehwan memperkenalkan dirinya, membungkuk hormat kepada Mrs. Kim yang tersenyum melihat kesopanan pemuda itu

"Nde, kau kekasih putraku bukan" tanyanya yang diangguki oleh Jaehwan "Silakan duduk, tidak usah terlalu formal kepadaku" katanya sopan mempersilakan sang tamu untuk duduk "Yura buatkan minuman dan ambil beberapa cookies yang ada dilemari untuk tamu kita" perintah Mrs. Kim kepada putrinya

Jaehwan langsung duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Mrs. Kim, senyuman tidak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya, ia sangat yakin bahwa ibu Hongbin akan merestuinya dari sikap beliau yang sangat ramah kepadanya.

Sebelum mengutarakan tujuannya kesini ia berdehem sebentar "Ehm.. Mrs. Kim, tujuan saya datang kesini ingin meminta restu kepada Mrs. Kim untuk menikahi putra Mrs. Kim" katanya to the point tapi sangat kentara sekali keseriusan di dalam kata-katanya

Mrs. Kim cuma diam tidak menujukan reaksi apapun malah terkesan datar, membuat Jaehwan menahan nafasnya. Gugup. Ya, gugup bahkan sekarang tangannya dingin dan gemetar, takut jika Mrs. Kim tidak merestui keinginan mulianya. Hongbin yang duduk di sampingnya memegang tangannya, sontak Jaehwan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, Hongbin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dan mengatakan lewat tatapan matanya 'Semua akan baik-baik saja'. Seolah seperti sihir ajaib, kegugupan Jaehwan berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Mrs. Kim yang memperhatikan interaksi keduanya cuma diam, cukup lama dia diam sebelum mengutarakan pikirannya Mrs. Kim mengambil nafasnya "Apa kau serius ingin menikahi putraku, maksudku apakah kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang selepas dari kenyataan bahwa Hongbin hamil"

"Semuanya sudah saya pikirkan matang-matang sebelum saya datang kemari Mrs. Kim, saya berjanji akan membahagiakan dan mencintai putra Mrs. Kim hingga ajal memisahkan kami bahkan cinta saya tidak akan pernah luntur terhadapnya" Jaehwan berkata dengan nada keseriusan didalamnya. Hongbin yang mendengarnya tak kuasa menahan tangis harunya, sungguh berartinya dirinya untuk sang kekasih, dia juga akan berjanji untuk mencintai dan bahagia bersama sang kekasih.

Mrs. Kim bungkam mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dimulut Jaehwan, tapi dirinya tak kehabisan akal untuk mendesak sang calon menantu dan mengetahui seberapa behargakah putranya bersanding dengannya, dia belum bisa melepaskan putranya begitu saja sebelum dirinya yakin bahwa Jaehwan adalah pilihan terbaik untuk sang anak "Bagaimana dengan keluargamu, apakah mereka sudah mengetahui perihal ini" tanya Mrs. Kim

Untuk kali ini Jaehwan diam membisu seribu bahasa, dirinya melupakan keluarganya sendiri karna yang ada dipikirannya dari semalam cuma cara agar mendapatkan Hongbin secepatnya dan membawanya bersanding di altar gereja.

Pikirannya menimbang-nimbang akankah dirinya jujur atau berbohong kepada calon mertuanya, tapi jika berbohong restu itu sudah pasti ada didepan matanya akan tetapi sesuatu yang berawal dari kebohongan akan menghancurkan kepercayaan dan pastinya tidak akan berakhir bahagia.

Bukankah dirinya ingin membahagiakan Hongbin bukannya membuat dirinya dibohongi oleh sang kekasih. Sepertinya jujur adalah pilihan terbaik untuk sekarang, biarlah restu itu sulit didapat tapi semua berasal dari kejujuran bukan dari kebohongan "Mian Mrs. Kim, saya belum memberitahu semua ini kepada keluarga saya, tapi saya berjanji kepada Mrs. Kim dan Hongbin bahwa saya akan memberitahukannya secepat mungkin" ujar Jaehwan berusaha menyakinkan

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahukannya sekarang,bukankah kau mencintai putra saya" tanyanya sarkastik

"Ah iya Mrs. Kim, saya akan menghubungi mereka sekarang" Jaehwan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya

"Tolong dilaunspeaker" pinta Mrs. Kim 'Aku tidak mungkin menghubungi Abeoji, bisa-bisa dia marah lebih baik ku hubungi Hyeri saja' batin Jaehwan

Tutututuuuu

"Yoboseyo" sapa line diseberang

"Hyeri-ya ada hal penting yang akan aku beritahukan padamu" kata Jaehwan serius via ponsel

"Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran

"Kau masih ingatkan kejadian tempo hari yang dikantorku, hmm yang itu lho" ujar Jaehwan ambigu

"Hah, yang mana" tanyanya heran

"Yang itu lho, yang aku sama Hongbin me.."

"Stop aku paham, jadi apa masalahnya" potongnya cepat tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Jaehwan

"Sekarang Hongbin hamil, jadi aku ingin menikahinya. Itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan, tolong kau beritahukan hal ini pada Abeoji tapi secara halus. Aku tidak ingin Abeoji syok dan kena serangan jantung" jelasnya dengan satu tarikan napas

"Oh jadi Hongbin hamil... MWORAGO HAMIL BAGAIMANA BISA" Hyeri kaget saat dirinya berhasil mencerna penjelasan Jaehwan

"Bisa sajakan, kan aku sudah berhasil mem..."

"STOP STOP, tidak usah kau lanjutkan kalimat kau itu. Maksudku bagaimana Hongbin bisa hamil sementara dia namja, kau jangan bercanda Jaehwan-ah" kesal Hyeri disertai kekehan diakhirnya, tak suka dengan lelucon tak lucu Jaehwan

"Kalau itu.."

"Jaga bicaramu nona, anak saya memang namja tapi dia mempunyai rahim diperutnya. Dia namja istimewa" jawab Mrs. Kim tidak terima dengan asumsi Hyeri memotong ucapan Jaehwan

Hyeri bungkam mendengar jawaban lain yang bukan berasal dari Jaehwan tapi dari perempuan, yang ia yakini sebagai ibunya Hongbin "Maaf jika saya lancang tapi Anda siapa ya, maaf sekali lagi" ucapnya

"Saya ibunya Hongbin, saya tidak mau tau Anda mau percaya atau tidak tapi yang pasti saya meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Jaehwan yang telah menghamili putra saya" ucap Mrs. Kim datar

"Ah maaf nyonya, saya percaya apa yang Anda katakan. Anda tenang saja, saya akan memastikan bahwa Jaehwan akan bertanggung jawab dan menikahi putra Anda secepatnya. Sekali lagi maaf jika saya lancang, apa Anda bisa ke Seoul beserta yang lainnya sehingga memudahkan kita membahas masalah ini. Sekali lagi maaf" kata Hyeri ramah

"Baik akan saya pikirkan lagi" putus Mrs. Kim

"Terima kasih nyonya" pip sambungan terputus

"hhhhhh... lebih baik kalian istirahat, eomma juga ingin istirahat" perintah Mrs. Kim dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Hwanie bagaimana" ucap Hongbin cemas setelah Mrs. Kim tidak ada diruangan itu lagi

"Oppadeul, ini minuman dan cookiesnya. Eh mana eomma oppa" seru dan tanya Yura meletakkan nampan yang berisi minuman dan cookies

"Kau kemana saja sih Yur, eomma ada dikamar" tanya dan jawab Hongbin

"Hehehe.. tadi Yura telponan dengan namjachigu Yura" katanya cenge-ngesan

"Ya sudah, kau ingin duduk disini atau pergi" tawar Hongbin

"Yura pergi sana, ada janji sama namjachigu Yura. Yura pamit oppadeul" balasnya

"Hati-hati" ucap Hongbin singkat "Hwanie bagaimana" tanyanya serius kepada Jaehwan yang dari tadi cuma diam

"Entahlah, semua keputusan ada ditangan Eomma-mu dan Abeoji-ku" jawabnya singkat

"Hwanie kau seriuskan" tanya Hongbin ambigu

"Apanya?" tanya Jaehwan bingung

"Mencintaiku" ucapnya pelan

"Astaga baby, mengapa kau merisaukan perasaanku. Itu sudah pasti, nan jeongmal jeongmal saranghae nae sarang my baby Kongie" ucap Jaehwan tulus menatap kedua manik mata Hongbin penuh cinta

"Jinjja?" ragunya

"Ne baby, saranghae" ucap Jaehwan sambil mengecup dahi Hongbin lembut

"Nado saranghae Hwanie" balas Hongbin dan berhambur kepelukan hangat Jaehwan yang disambut dengan senang hati.

Tebece~~~~

Hahahhah :D terima kasih yang sudah mau baca dan review fanfic abal-abal dan gaje milik ku

Jeongmal jeongmal gomawo

Maaf jika lama update karna saya lagi banyak tugas sekolah yang menumpuk

Dan maaf jika ceritanya tidak memuaskan karna saya masih author baru jadi harap di maklumi -_- *bow

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

My Mine

Cast : Lee Jae Hwan dan Lee Hong Bin VIXX (KenBin)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri dan cerita milik author sendiri

Warning : Author baru, boys x boys, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur maksa dll

Don't Like Don't Read.

Chapter 4

Happy Reading~~~

Seoul

Terlihat sesosok wanita berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa disebuah mansion mewah, wajahnya menampakkan kecemasan akan beberapa asumsi yang melintas di otaknya dari yang positif sampai negatif "Mudahan semuanya dapat berjalan baik" gumamnya

Kini dirinya tiba didalam ruang tamu mansion itu, duduknya gelisah menunggu sang pemilik rumah menghampirinya

"Tumben kau kemari Hyeri-ah" sapa suara berat dari arah belakangnya sontak membuyarkan lamunan Hyeri

"Ahjussi, ada hal penting yang ingin Hyeri sampaikan" katanya tak sabaran

Mr. Lee mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Apa itu?" tanyanya dan duduk diseberang sofa yang Hyeri duduki

"Jaehwan menghamil anak orang, dan orangtuanya meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaehwan" ucap Hyeri to the point yang membuat Mr. Lee kaget bukan main, hampir saja serangan jantung yang dideritanya kambuh jika dirinya tak pandai-pandai mengatur emosinya

"Jangan bercanda Hyeri-ah, kau ingin Ahjussi cepat mati eo" sanggah Mr. Lee

"Ahjussi aku tidak bercanda, apa Ahjussi tidak liat kalau aku sedang serius" kata Hyeri dengan nada serius yang kentara sekali

"Baik Ahjussi percaya, tapi gadis mana yang dihamili oleh Jaehwan" ucapnya tenang berusaha tidak marah dengan anak semata wayangnya itu

"NAMJA, Ahjussi NAMJA, yang sekarang mengandung anaknya Jaehwan. Namanya Hongbin Lee Hongbin, bukankah Ahjussi mengenal Hongbin" kata Hyeri menekankan kata 'namja' pada perkataannya

Untuk kali ini Mr. Lee tidak bisa mengatasi kekagetannya, dirinya langsung jatuh pingsan mendengar penunturan dari keponakan kesayangannya itu "Ahjussi" pekik Hyeri dan segera menghampiri pamannya lalu datang beberapa pelayan dan membopong tubuh ringkih Mr. Lee menuju kamarnya yang diikuti oleh Hyeri dibelakangnya

"Tuan Nam sudah menghubungi dokter pribadi Ahjussi" tanya Hyeri kepada asisten pribadi Mr. Lee

"Sudah nona, beliau sedang dalam perjalanan kemari" jawab Tuan Nam

Tidak lama kemudian Dokter pribadi Mr. Lee datang, beliau segera memeriksa keadaan Mr. Lee yang masih pingsan.

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya Hyeri cemas

"Tenang saja Mr. Lee cuma pingsan, beberapa jam kedepan Mr. Lee akan sadar, nona tidak usah terlalu khawatir" tutur dokter

"Bagaimana dengan penyakit jantungnya dok" tanyanya lagi masih dengan nada cemasnya

"Syukur penyakit jantungnya tidak kambuh, tapi nona harus menjaga emosi Mr. Lee agar tidak memacu jantungnya. Ini resep yang perlu nona tebus" jawab dokter tersenyum dan menyerahkan secarik kertas resep kepada Hyeri yang harus ia tebus nantinya

Tuan Nam mengantarkan Dokter menuju keluar mansion, Hyeri masih setia duduk disamping paman kesayangannya itu. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat cemas, dia berulang kali melontarkan kata maaf kepada pamannya yang tidak bisa merespon dirinya karna pengaruh obat bius.

.

.

.

"Wah! Eomma, ini ya yang namanya Seoul, sangat indah" kagum Yura dengan mata berbinar sambil mengamati jalanan disepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui, maklum saja ini pertama kalinya Yura datang ke Seoul sebelumnya dia tidak pernah karna tinggal di Jenewa.

"Kau seperti tidak pernah ke Seoul saja" cibir Hongbin

Yura yang mendengar cibiran kakaknya jadi geram dan berucap "Kalau iya kenapa" dengan nada ketusnya

"Hahahaha.. kasian, memang selama ini kau tinggal dimana. Dihutan. Masa tempat kelahiran eomma saja kau tidak pernah kesini" ejeknya lagi dengan tampang meremehkan yang membuat wajah Yura memerah dibuatnya

"YAK! Oppa kau nappeun" Yura mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Hongbin tersenyum senang karna berhasil membuat jengkel sang adik

Mrs. Kim dan Jaehwan tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kedua mahkluk beda kontras itu.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga tak terasa mereka sudah tidak di apartemen Jaehwan. Sebenarnya Hongbin ingin eomma dan adiknya tinggal di apartemennya tapi Jaehwan memaksa untuk keduanya tinggal di apartemennya karna menurutnya sebentar lagi mereka akan jadi keluarga.

Yura masih dengan tampang cemberutnya, Hongbin yang tak tega melihat adiknya bersuara dengan "Yura maafkan oppa ya" nada sesalnya

"..." tidak ada jawaban, Yura malah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain asal jangan kearah Hongbin

Hongbin menghela nafasnya lalu tiba-tiba dia merasa ingin makan bulgogi "Hwanie" pekiknya menghampir Jaehwan yang sedang membantu mengangkat koper-koper, bergelayut manja dilengan kekar Jaehwan. Yura yang melihatnya makin medengus kesal kepada Hongbin, dan berlalu meninggalkan pasangan Kenbin menuju kamarnya yang tadi diberitahukan oleh Jaehwan.

"Ada apa hmm?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengelus surai pink Hongbin lembut

"Hwanie, Kongie ingin makan bulgogi tapi.." katanya mengantung kalimatnya ragu untuk mengutarakan maksudnya

Jaehwan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, lalu bertanya dengan lembutnya "Tapi... apa eo, katakan saja, apapun akan Hwanie kabulkan untuk Kongie"

"Tapi Kongie inginnya makan buatan Hyeri noona" ucapnya ragu-ragu

"Baiklah nanti Hwanie hubungi Hyeri untuk datang kesini eotte" tawarnya dan dijawab anggukan imut dari Hongbin

Mrs. Kim datang menghampiri kedua insan itu seraya bertanya "Jaehwan, kapan eommonim bisa bertemu dengan appa-mu"

"Secepatnya eommonim" jawabnya tegas, Mrs. Kim tersenyum dan berlalu ke arah dapur.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan gelap yang minim penerangan, terdapat dua orang berbeda kontras dan tinggi badan. Keduanya sedang membicarakan hal serius, mungkin sebuah rencana mehrong~

"Semuanya sudah siap" tanya seseorang yang dijawab anggukan pasti oleh yang ditanya dan jangan lupakan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya

"Bagus, cepat laksanakan semuanya dengan rapi, jangan sampai dia tau" ujar seseorang tadi

"Nde" jawabnya dan berlalu dari ruangan itu meninggalkan sesosok tadi sendirian dengan smirk mahalnya "Terima pembalasanku khukhukhu" gumamannya

.

.

Mrs. Kim sedang duduk santai didepan Tv 38 inc milik Jaehwan, tiba-tiba dering ponselnya memecah konsentrasinya. Segera diraihnya benda persegi itu lalu di tekannya tombol hijau, mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"Yoboseyo"

"..."

"Nde"

"..."

"Arraseo, di restoran VIXX"

"PIP" sambungan diputus, Mrs. Kim menghela napasnya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap menuju suatu tempat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Mrs. Kim segera meluncur menuju restoran VIXX menemui seseorang.

"Sudah lama menunggu" sapanya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang masih gagah meski sudah dimakan oleh umur

Pria itu cuma tersenyum dan mempersilakan Mrs. Kim duduk, sebelum mereka membicarakan hal penting menyangkut keluarga besarnya.

Cukup lama kedua orang itu terlibat dalam obrolan penting, wajah mereka kentara sekali memancarkan keseriusan meski diselingi dengan candaan, keduanya terlihat akrab seperti sepasang sahabat yang lama tak bertemu.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu" pamit Mrs. Kim setelah mereka selesai berbincang-bincang

"Apakah perlu ku antar cantik" candanya dengan kerlingan sebelah matanya mengoda Mrs. Kim yang tersenyum mendapati sifat temannya yang tidak berubah meski mereka lama tak berjumpa

"Kau tak akan bisa mengantarku tampan" balas Mrs. Kim dengan centilnya "Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang sekarang" lanjutnya lagi lalu berlalu meninggalkan pria itu dengan smirk andalannya "Misi pertama berhasil" gumaman-nya

.

.

Disebuah ruang CEO terdapat seorang namja tampan yang sedang serius membaca berkas-berkas dihadapannya, wajah tampannya memandang dan mengamati berkas-berkas itu dengan serius. Setelah berkutat dengan berkas-berkas itu, satu per-empatan hadir di keningnya. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan beberapa berkas itu selama dirirnya tidak pemimpin perusahaan sang Abeoji. Ditekannya tombol disampingnya memanggil sang sekertaris pribadi menuju ruangannya. Tak menunggu waktu lama Hyeri yang notabe-nya sekertaris pribadinya datang keruanganya.

"Ada apa sajangnim?" tanyanya

"Kenapa pemasukan barang jadi sedikit dan pendapatan perusahan juga menurun" ucapnya to the point

"Oh itu, banyak konsumen yang mengembalikan barang dari perusahaan kita dan beberapa pemegang saham menarik sahamnya" jawabnya santai

"Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi?" geramnya

Hyeri mengangkat bahunya tak tau "Kau tau jawabannya sajangnim" ucapnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jaehwan beserta keheningannya

"Dasar sekertaris durhaka" umpatnya, menyederkan kepalanya kekursi

BRAKKKK

Suara pintu yang didobrak dengan tidak elitnya, membuat Jaehwan yang memejamkan matanya telonjak kaget. Dirinya ingin memaki sang pelaku pendobrakan tapi diurungkannya setelah dia tau siapa pelakunya yang tak lain tak bukan Abeojinya sendiri.

Dihampirinya sang Abeoji hendak menyapa, belum-belum dirinya mengeluarkan suara. Beberapa foto dilemparkan sang Abeoji kearahnya "Apa maksudmu ini Jaehwan?" tuntutnya

Jaehwan mengambil foto itu, matanya membelalak agak kaget saat dirinya melihat orang yang ada didalam foto itu adalah dirinya dan baby Kongienya "Abeoji tidak mau tau kau harus putus dengan namja itu dan menikah dengan yeoja pilihan Abeoji minggu depan" ucap Mr. Lee tegak dan segera berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruangan CEO tersebut.

Jaehwan masih diam mencerna semua kata demi kata yang dilontarkan oleh Ayahnya "Abeoji" panggilnya

Mr. Lee menghentikan langkahnya menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat Jaehwan "Untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa menuruti keinginan Abeoji. Abeoji pasti sudah mengetahui dari Hyeri kalau Hongbin hamil bukan dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu"

"Abeoji sudah meurus tentang itu, kau cuma perlu fokus terhadap pekerjaanmu"

Jaehwan langsung menghubungi Hongbin saat ayahnya memberitahukan sudah mengurus 'tentang itu', ia takut hal yang buruk akan terjadi pada Hongbin dan benar saja dugaannya, ponsel Hongbin tidak aktif lalu segera dihubunginnya Yura, Mrs. Kim dan lagi lagi hanya operator yang menjawab panggilannya. Jaehwan langsung menyambar mantelnya dan ingin meninggalkan ruangan tersebutsebelum sebuah suara me-interupsinya

"Mau kemana kau" interupsi sebuah suara seseorang-Hyeri yang berdiri didepan pintu tersebut

"Menemui Hongbin mau kemana lagi" jawabnya seadanya

"Tidak bisa" ucap Hyeri dingin

Jaehwan memandang bingung Hyeri seraya bertanya "Wae?"

"Selesaikan pekerjaan yang kau tinggalkan baru pergi dan juga mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu menemui Hongbin lagi"

"Aku tidak peduli" marahnya lalu berjalan menuju ke arah pintu tapi sebelum dia sampai disana sudah ada 2 orang berbadan besar yang masuk dengan seenaknya

"Kalian jaga Tuan Lee, jangan sampai dia kemana-mana setelah pekerjaannya selesai langsung kalian antarkan ke mansion Lee Arraseo"

"KAU" jerit tertahan Jaehwan

"Apa?" tantang Hyeri sambil mengeluarkan tatapan mengejeknya lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Shit" umpatnya memukul meja kerjanya agak keras hingga mengeluarkan suara benduman

~ My Mine ~

Seminggu kemudian

Seorangnamjatampanberbaluttuksedohitamdengankemeja baby blue sedangdipegangiolehbeberapa bodyguard itu. Sang pasturdanbeberapatamuundanganmemandangprihatin sang mempelaipria yang tidakinginmenikahtapidipaksamenikaholehayahnya. Namjatampanituterusmemberontaksertamelontarkansumpahserapahnyakepada sang Ayah yangmenjadidalangdarisemuaini. Dirinyatidakinginmenikahdenganwanitamanapun yang dipilihkanoleh sang ayah, yang ingindianikahisekaranginiadalahkekasihdanpujaanhatinya.

"Tidakbisakahkaudiam Lee, sebentarlagipasanganmuakandatang" seruseorangpriaparuhbayadengan nada dinginnya

"Aboeji, .Aboejijugasudahmengetahuisemuanya" ujarnamjatampanitu yang kitaketahuibernama Lee Jaehwan

"Diamlah, sebe- ah mempelainyasudahdatang" ucapnyasaatmelihat sang calonmenantumemasukigerejaitubersamadenganwalinya

Seorangwanitaberparascantikdibalutdengangaunpengantinselututdidampingiseorangnamjamanisberbaluttuksedoputihdengankemejawarnapink. Iring-iringanmusikmulaiterdengansaat sang mempelaiwanitaberjalanmemasuki altar gereja, senyummanisterkembangdiparasrupawannya. Semuaundangan yang adadisanaseakanterpanahakankecantikanwanitaitu, sejenakparaundanganmenahannapasnya. Wanitaitusudahberdiritepatdihadapannamjatampanitu yang memandangnyadengantatapansyok, bukankarenawanitaitutapikarenanamjamanis yang menjadipendampingwanitaitu. Lee Hongbin. -nya yang menjadipendampingcalonistrinya, yang tak lain adalah Bang Minah-mantankekasihnya? Dan apaitu? Senyumbahagia yang dipamerkanolehKongie-nya, ?Segeradigelangkankepalanyamenepispikiranitu.

WanitaitumemandangJaehwangelidaningintertawasaatmelihattampangJaehwan yang menurutnyasangatlucu, tapiharusditahannyauntuksekarangini "Oppa" panggilnyalembut

Jaehwantersentakdengansuaramerdu yang dulusangatdipujanya, bola , Jaehwanseolah de javudengansenyumanitudanmenatap bola mataMinah, dirinyaseolahterhanyutdengantatapan yang yang menyakitkandankenyataanbahwadirinyasekaranginimilikHongbin, bukansiapa-siapa.

"Kongie, kena-"

"Pasturcepatlaksanakanupacarapemberkatannya" potong Mr. Lee cepat

"Abeoji, apamaksudinisemua?AkutidakinginmenikahjikabukandenganHongbin" JaehwanmenariktanganHongbinhinggatubuh yang lebihkecilitujatuhkedalampelukannya

Minahtersenyumlaluberbicaradengan nada suarakesal "Oppa, "

"Dalammimpimu, " ujarJaehwan, membawaHongbinmenghadap sang PasturtapiditahanolehHongbin "Hyungmianhae" lirihnyamelepaskanpegangantanganJaehwanditangannyadanberjalankearahMinahlalumengiringMinahmenujukearahJaehwan.

Jaehwanmerasakanhatinyateriris-iris mandapatpenolakannyatadariHongbin. "Ulurkantanganmunamjapabo" ucapMinahketussaatJaehwanbelumjugamengulurkantangannyakearahnya

"JaehwanjanganmembuatAboejimalu" desis Mr. Lee yang beradadisampingkanannya

Mau tidakmauJaehwanmengulurkantanganyauntukmenyambutulurantanganMinah, tapibukannyatanganMinah yang yang beradadigengamannya "Bisakahkitamemulaipemberkatannya Tuan Lee" interupsi sang Pastur yang mulaijengahdengan opera sabun yang dimainkanolehMinahdanHongbinuntukmengerjaiJaehwan

Jaehwanhanyamenganguk " hadirinsekalian, . Lee JaehwanmaukanAndamenerima Lee HongbinmenjadiistriAnda, dalamkalasukamaupundukasenantiasamencintainyahinggamautmemisahkan kalian" ujar sang Pastur

Jaehwandiammembisuseribubahasa, dirinyamasihmencernasetiap bait kata yang dilontarkan sang pastur

"Lee JaehwanmaukanAndamenerima Lee HongbinmenjadipendampinghidupAnda, dalamkalasukamaupundukasenantiasamencintainyahinggamautmemisahkan kalian" tanya sang Pastursekalilagi

HongbinmenyikutlenganJaehwanhinggadiatersadardaripikirannya "Ah..N-e sayabersedia" ucapnyagagap

"Lee HongbinmaukanAndamenerima Lee JaehwanmenjadisuamiAnda, dalamkalasukamaupundukasenantiasamencintainyahinggamautmemisahkan kalian" tanyaPasturlagitapi kali inikepadaHongbin

"Ne sayabersedia" jawabHongbin

"Silakanpasangkancincinditanganpasangan kalian" kata sang pastur

JaehwandanHongbinsegerabertukarcincindanmemasangkancincintersebutdijarimanismasing-masingpasangan "Please kiss your bride" ucappastur

Secaraperlahan-lahanJaehwanmendekatkanwajahnyakearahHongbin, jarakkeduanyamulaimenipis, derunapassalingmenerpawajahkeduanya "Saranghae" bisikJaehwansebelummendaratkanbibirnyakebibirHongbin.

THE END

Akhirnya selesai juga, mian jika ceritanya gaje

Gomawa yang udah mau review dan baca

29 Juni 2015

06.04 PM


End file.
